La Dentista (Song)
"A young girl, terrified of going to the dentist, discovers that the dentist is far worse than she could have ever possibly imagined." La Dentista, or The Dentist in English, is the story la muchacha, her cavities, and a visit to the dentist. Plot We start on la muchacha, trembling in her bed. Her mother walks in and shows her the calendar. Today's the day they visit the dentist. La muchacha refutes by crying and complaining, saying because she didn't like the dentist. However, according to her mother she has to go, she has a cavity. La muchacha denies this, telling her that her mouth doesn't hurt and that she brushes her teeth regularly. Her mother doesn't care however, so the pair are off to the dentist. We see them drive to the dentist, followed by them waiting outside the office. La Dentista walks out and grabs la muchacha. According to La Dentista her mother said she wanted a filling, which she denies. La muchacha tells the dentist she's fine and brushes her teeth, but like her mother, La Dentista doesn't care either. La Dentista pulls the girl into her office, and straps her down to the chair. She walks away, turns around mischievously, then pulls off her facial mask. Underneath, we see she has no teeth. Terrified, la muchacha calls for her mother, but she doesn't come. Out of hope, la muchacha pleads to La Dentista to not operate, but she still doesn't care. Cut out back into the waiting room, where all we can hear is the sounds of la muchacha screaming, all the while her mother ignoring by playing on her phone. We then cut to la muchacha, still in bed. It was all just a dream. Her mother walks in and shows her the calendar, revealing that they're going to the dentist now. La muchacha faints. Lyrics Spanish = Había una niña que no quería ir a la dentista. Ella lloró, y se quejó. No le gustaba la dentista en Chicago. Su madre le dijo: —Tienes que ir. Creo que tienes una caries. —Pero madre, no me duelen. Me lavo los dientes. No me duelen. —Pero mi hija, no me importa. Tienes una caries. Vas a ir ahora. La niña y su madre fueron a ver a la dentista. La mujer entró, y le dijo —Abre la boca y silencio. Tu madre me dice que tienes una caries. —Creo que no. —Tu madre me dice que quieres un empaste. — ¡Claro que no! Dentista, no me duelen. Me lavo los dientes. No me duelen. —Muchacha, no me importa. Tienes una caries. Voy a operar ahora. La dentista le dijo: —Tengo un secreto. Sonrió y le mostró algo que le dio miedo. La dentista no tenía dientes. — ¡Mamá, no tiene dientes! La dentista no tenía dientes. — ¡Mamá, no tiene dientes! —Dentista, no me duelen. Me lavo los dientes. No me duelen. —Muchacha, no me importa. Tienes muchas caries. ¡Te voy a sacar los dientes ahora! |-| English = There was a girl who didn’t want to go to the dentist. She cried and complained. She didn’t like the dentist in Chicago. Her mother told her, “You have to go. I believe you have a cavity.” “But mother, they don’t hurt. I brush my teeth. They don’t hurt.” “But my child, I don’t care. You have a cavity. You are going to go now.” The girl and her mother went to see the dentist. The woman entered and told her, “Open your mouth and silence. Your mother tells me that you have a cavity.” “I don’t think so.” “Your mother tells me that you want a filling.” “Of course not!” Dentist, they don’t hurt. I brush my teeth. They don’t hurt.” “Girl, I don’t care. You have a cavity. I’m going to operate now.” The dentist told her, “I have a secret.” She smiled and showed her something that scared her. The dentist didn’t have teeth. “Mom, she doesn’t have teeth!” The dentist didn’t have teeth. “Mom, she doesn’t have teeth!” “Dentist, they don’t hurt. I brush my teeth. They don’t hurt." “Girl, I don’t care. You have a lot of cavities. I’m going to take all your teeth now!” Production La Dentista's first release would be October 5, 2010 in Wooly's second album "Billy la Bufanda Presenta Mas Amigos." The video would begin production somewhere around Fall 2011. Originally during the last shot with La Dentista the background was going to be fire, however this was changed as it seemed too extreme. In addition, originally Wooly intended the whole thing to not be a dream, however his wife talked some sense into him. The video would be released December 5th, 2011. In October 2017, the sequel book titled "La Casa de La Dentista" would be released. Characters * La Muchacha (voiced by Katie Meyers, gasps from James Wooldridge) - debut. * La Madre (voiced by Stephanie Moretta in the modern, Jennifer Wooldridge in the classic) - debut. * La Dentista (voiced by James Wooldridge) - debut. * "La Dentista" - pictured, cameo (seen on the magazine la madre is reading). Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, The Ganga Girls can be seen at 1:15 on the mother's magazine. * The teeth in the animation are highly exaggerated, likely portrayed this way to highlight the theme. * The original scene with a fire background can seen on the official Bob & Bob Productions website, or on Vimeo in their Character Animation Demo Reel. ** On their website we can also see a still picture of the house. * This is the first ever Wooly work to be translated into French. This would soon be followed by the Billy l'écharpe saga. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Live-Action Stories Category:Live-Action